


Sons of Ra

by mommytiger



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Ancient Egypt, M/M, Sibling Incest, alternative universe, not explicit yet but will be in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommytiger/pseuds/mommytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// Many stories surround this land that we call Egypt; stories of war, of life and death, and religion. But few of them are about love. This is one of those forgotten stories. //</p><p>Vegard and Bård are sons of the great Pharaoh. But when their father dies and Vegard has to take his place their bond is put to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events, characters, and entities depicted in this work are fictional. Any resemblance or similarity to any actual events, entities, or persons, whether living or dead, is entirely coincidental. 
> 
> Also the historical backdrop of this story is not very historically accurate, more of a pseudo ancient Egyptian context pieced together by what research I did beforehand.

 

The sun gazes down upon the earth like a great, lidless eye, unforgiving and unchanging. Forever silent it stares upon the creatures that walk the dirty ground below. It warms them as they stumble through the pale dust beneath their feet and guides their way until it sets behind the wide horizon, only to remerge the next day the same as ever. It is impossible to hide from the eternal eye of Ra as it hangs in the sky and blinds those who dare to raise their gaze to it. For its mighty powers are fire and light, and burning heat that can bring live but also cruel death and destruction.

And so the humans have been generously gifted with water by the goddesses Anuket. The large stream that floods the lands brings life, wealth and power to those who can control it. Those who make the Nile their own lay their finger on the pulsing artery that runs through Africa and collect all the riches that the great river holds in store for them.

Many stories surround this land that we call Egypt; stories of war, of life and death, and religion. But few of them are about love. This, however, is one of those forgotten stories. It is about a bond so strong it promised to stand the test of time. It begins some 4000 years ago in the land which ruled the Nile region with a merciless hand. It dominated all cultures around it and had risen like a shining beacon of prosperity and power from the dry desert dust, crushing everything in its way. The gods loved Egypt for it was their creation and what Egypt wanted it took with all the divine right it had been granted through the god Ra whose sun shone its glorious light on the Egyptian people for all eternity. To rule over this great nation the gods had given their power to the pharaoh who was adored and feared among his people just like the gods that they prayed to.

This god among mere humans lived in the great palace of Memphis. From there he exercised his divine power, almighty and unchallenged, until his sun set and that of his successor rose in its place. At the point in time where our story begins the mighty ruler was unaware that he was closer to the gods than ever and that Anubis was preparing to lead him back to his ancestors. Neither was his son aware that he would soon have to take his place as king.

The Prince Vegard was the oldest son of the Pharaoh’s first wife and thus first in line to the throne.  He had many siblings for his father kept many wives but his mother, the king’s favourite, had only given birth to one other child, Bård, a boy three years younger than him. Their mother had died in childbirth and her sons had been inseparable since, growing up in the riches of their father’s palace with all their other half-brothers and sisters. It was said that an invisible string must have been attached to each of their hearts by the gods to bind them together, for their bond was stronger than those of any of their siblings. Vegard, future ruler of the land, was described by many as handsome and intelligent and a man worthy of taking his father’s place in the line of succession.

His brother Bård, however, preferred to describe him as an idiot.

“I hope you don’t think I’m not going to let you win just because everyone else does!”

Vegard laughed and spurred on his horses with a crack of his whip. “When have you ever!”

Their chariots rolled over the open plane at breakneck speed, colourfully painted carts pulled by two strong horses each. The animals obeyed every single order of their owners and breathed heavily as they galloped through the sand, dragging the two princes behind them.

Bård, who was in the lead, threw a glance back at his brother with a wide grin. “Eat my dust, sucker!” he shouted over his shoulder and over the noise of wooden wheels on hot gravel. The headwind blew some hair of his pitch black wig into his face and he turned his head to shake it. As he tried to regain his sight he forgot to spur on his horses for a few seconds.

Using this to his advantage Vegard caught up with him quickly and threw Bård a triumphant smile. “You were saying, brother?”

“Ha! You stand no chance!” yelled Bård and so they rode on, each trying to outrun the other, leaving behind a trail of pale dust in the flickering desert heat.

Driving chariots was one of their favourite past times. The exhilarating speed and the thrill of the competition; they enjoyed it beyond belief for both were restless creatures and always eager to outpace the other, a natural competitiveness between brothers to outdo their sibling. Racing through the sandy endlessness that spread far behind the western palace walls gave them a sense of freedom that they, as princes of Egypt, had the right to claim but rarely felt since with the position came many responsibilities, especially for the older of the two. Behind them the palace rose from the sand like a hippopotamus from the Nile, a heavy, grand monstrosity that they called home. They had never known a different place than it and while they sometimes talked about leaving and exploring the world that lay beyond the palace walls they both knew that they never would, except perhaps in war, at the head of a bloody battle against the inferior nations that dared to step in Egypt’s way.

They raced along the Nile and up a hill of sand and stone, the goal of their competition. It was Bård who won the round, if only by a few seconds. He brought his horses to a stand with a strong pull on the reins and gave a delighted shout of victory, which soon turned into a cough as the raised up sand dust got caught in his lungs.  Vegard, who came to a halt a few paces away from his brother just grinned and blinked against the sun, wiping his brow. The sun burned strongly still, athough the evening was drawing nearer.

Having recovered from his coughing Bård hopped off his cart and strode around it to pat his horses appreciatively on the side. “You have to practice some more if you want to beat me,” he said smugly.  
  
“You only won by a second, don’t get excited,” replied Vegard good-naturedly and reached for the water bottle that was fastened to his cart. He took a few large gulps from it, thankful for the refreshment as it ran down his throat. He stepped down onto the dry ground as well and handed the water on to Bård who took it eagerly.

They stood in silence for a while, regaining their strength and making sure their horses were still in good shape to pull them all the way back home again. But for now the animals were granted their well-deserved rest. Vegard ran his hand across his face again and looked around them. The sand and gravel flickered in the hot air and behind them, where the trails of hooves and cartwheels marred the sand the town of Memphis could be seen in the far distance, with the palace and the great temple overlooking over the houses on the fruitful land by the river. In the other direction, below them, stood the pyramids silently beneath the sun. These were the resting places of their ancestors’ bones. The great stone constructions were surrounded by smaller ones, temples and graves for lesser royals, their houses for the eternal life after death.

Bård walked up to Vegard’s side and offered him the water back, which he took without a word.  
  
“Quite the sight, huh,” Bård commented, gazing in the same direction as his brother.

“Yeah,” replied Vegard and drank.

“Look, over there,” Bård pointed towards one of the pyramids which was not quite like the others. While it was just as high it appeared to miss a few details and it was surrounded by thousands upon thousands of workers that looked like insects from where there stood, high above them.   “Do you think they’re almost finished?”

“Looks like it. There are much less workers than when he were last here…,” mumbled Vegard and felt something heavy in the pit of his stomach. It was well known who that pyramid was designed for. The building process cost many years and many slaves and so, because it took so much time and effort, the great constructions they were raised from the ground in advance; a precaution to make sure that every great king had a dignified resting place when his sun set. Their father’s pyramid had been erected and finished some 20 years ago, for he had been blessed with a long life so far. Soon after that, the works on a new pyramid had begun, to rest the man that should take his place one day.

They were looking at Vegard’s grave.

Bård, noticing the other’s silence, shifted from one leg to the other awkwardly. He tried not to think about the inevitable demise of his older brother at the sight of the great stone memorials. He had known no life without him and he didn’t want to imagine it. He couldn’t imagine it. To think that one day he might not have the other by his side was unbearable, unthinkable and as far as he was concerned nothing would ever be able to bring them apart, not even in death. These were words he had never spoken aloud but he knew, deep down, his brother felt the same.

He patted Vegard on the naked shoulder and turned to his chariot again. “Let’s go home,” he said, pointedly upbeat, “graveyards always freak me out anyway.”

Vegard chuckled, thankful for the interruption of his darkening thoughts and climbed back into his cart.

“Hey Bård,” he yelled over to his brother as their horses began to move again. “Bet you can’t beat me this time!”

“Challenge accepted!” replied the other and soon they were caught up in another race, homebound.

 

*********

 

The great palace was no less impressive on the inside than on the outside. While the high outer walls stood grey and silent in the burning sun, the inside of the palace was covered in paint and ornaments. Tall walls and columns were covered in colourful pictures of flowers, plants and animals. Images of papyrus, reeds and sedges brought the impressive Nile flora into the royal living space. On some walls there were paintings of cranes and other birds in full flight, dangerous lions, and fish swimming among crocodiles in the green Nile water. The floors were made of painted stone, intriguing patterns that made any visitor sorry to step upon them. From chosen walls hung cloths of different valuable materials, some tinted in expensive colours and other white, to cut off doorways or windows, and they fluttered gently if a breeze was in the air.

The brothers had just returned home and walked along the corridors to their living quarters, their footsteps and idle chatter echoing back from the tall ceilings. Here and there they crossed paths with servants who ushered out of their way immediately, their heads bowed and gazes lowered to the ground as the princes strode past them without taking much notice of them.

When they entered the family chambers, the central room was relatively unoccupied. From this room various doorways and corridors lead to more private rooms where the pharaoh’s wives and children slept and lived. Towards their left sat two women, one nursing a baby, while the other combed her daughter’s dark, entangled hair. They nodded to greet the princes. Apart from them only one other person was present, a man not much younger than Bård with a shaven head and dark intelligent eyes. He had been studying a papyrus roll and looked up from it when the brothers entered the room.

“Ah, look, our favourite family members have returned,” he said and his voice carried the faint tone of friendly mockery.

“Aahmenes,” said Vegard and walked up to the other, Bård in his trail. “I’m glad you missed us.”

“Every waking moment that you are not around, my brother,” replied Aahmenes and both chuckled.  

Meanwhile Bård was leaning curiously over to catch a glimpse of the still unrolled papyrus roll in his half-brother’s hands. “What are you reading?”

The other quickly pulled it out of Bård’s sight and rolled it together. “Construction notes for the new addition to the temple on the east-side of the riverbank. I wouldn’t want to bore you with it.”

“Oh!” exclaimed Vegard, “it sounds interesting. Can I see?”

“Wow, you two should get together more often,” interjected Bård, “Talk about science and architecture and all those super interesting things.”

Vegard threw him a glance.

“Maybe draw a few diagrams together?” added Bård but was ignored for Vegard returned his gaze to Aahmenes.

“So, can I see it? I am quite interested in architecture.”

Aahmenes hesitated for a second. “Another time, I am sorry,” he then said quickly and stepped back from the others. “I have promised to meet Nefret and help her choose her dress for the banquet tomorrow evening. You know how she is.” He made his way to one of the doorways. “What dear Nefret wants, she gets.”

“Oh, now, don’t make Vegard jealous,” said Bård.

“She’s my sister!”

“Never stopped a member of this family!”

Aahmenes laughed appreciatively and then disappeared. Bård smiled and looked over to Vegard who was standing next to him, worrying his lip.

“Oh please don’t look like such a beaten puppy, Vegard. I’m sure you can look at the fascinating science tomorrow,” he joked and walked over to the entrance to Vegard’s chambers, entering without looking back to see if his brother was following.

Bård had his own quarters and they were connected to those of his brother by a small passage way in the wall that divided their rooms. However, since he slept in Vegard’s bed most nights anyway he had gotten quite used to lazing about in his brother’s chambers instead. As soon as he was inside he pulled the wig off his head and ran his hands through his unusually light hair, scratching his itching scalp with a content sigh.

“You really have to stop making jokes like that.”

Bård turned around and looked at his brother who had followed him into the room.

Vegard had strolled over to a table where fresh fruit and bread had been provided for him by a servant in his absence.

Bård’s eyes followed his older brother’s movements as he plucked a few grapes from the bunch and shoved them in his mouth. In contrast to him, Vegard wore his dark hair naturally, no wig or fancy shaving, simply open and about shoulder length. He wore a white linen wrap-around skirt that didn’t differ much from Bård’s own, only it was held together around the waist by a golden clasp. Around his neck he wore a golden gorgerin which had been skillfully made to look like the wings of a falcon that spread from the centre of his bare chest up to his shoulders, a turquoise stone marking the falcon’s eye. It was the sign of Horus, the sign of the one who would take the Pharaoh’s place. Bård wore no such chest plates, but instead golden bracelets on both wrists and a single golden earring in his left ear.

“Hm?” he eventually asked, noticing that he still hadn’t acknowledged the other’s comment.

“You know, about the whole sleeping with your siblings thing. It makes people wonder,” said Vegard through a mouth full of food.

“Oh, that,” said Bård with a wave of his hand, “it’s just a joke. Besides, it’s true.”

“Yes, but,” Vegard swallowed his food and reached for more, “that’s no need to make a big deal out of it all the time. People don’t actually enjoy it; it’s just …” he searched for words, “a necessity.”

Bård laughed. “I beg to differ,” he said and strolled over to the other, “I mean, remember our dear great-grandfather? He was quite into it.”

Vegard grunted disapprovingly and shoved another piece of bread between his teeth.

“Besides…” carried Bård on and slowly wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist from behind, placing small, light kisses on his sun-tanned shoulder, “are you going to tell me this is a necessity, too?”

Vegard sighed and leaned back into the touch, still chewing on the rest of his bread. “No, but-“

“And you enjoy it still, yeah?”

“Yes, Bård,” he turned around in the other’s arms to look at him, “I do.” He gave a small half-smile but it fell quickly and the atmosphere around them changed abruptly. “Of course I do, but...”

“But?”

Another sigh and no answer.

Bård looked at him for a while, before it dawned on him. “You’re not still thinking about those stupid pyramids, are you?” he inquired, “Are you?”

Vegard turned away from him and walked over to one of the windows to look out onto the land below, although he really just stared into nothingness. “Yes. No… Don’t you ever worry about…?” He sighed again, finding it impossible to put his feelings into words. “I regret bringing this up now, let’s not talk about it anymore.”

Bård joined him by the window. “Fine, let’s not talk about it,” he said, knowing it was probably better to drop the topic. To be honest we wasn’t particularly keen on having this conversation either. They both weren’t very skilled at talking about feelings and worries or anything that required them to inspect the inner core of their emotions. But one thing kept praying on his mind. He looked at his brother cautiously, “But you’re not just going to change your mind about this one day, are you? I mean, about us.”

Vegard turned his head to meet Bård’s gaze. “No,” he said without hesitation and leaned over to place a kiss on his little brother’s lips with a smile, “never.”

“Good,” mumbled Bård against the darker man’s mouth and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, a contented sigh clearing the air between them.

The sun set on them that evening, gazing down upon their entangled naked bodies as they lay peacefully sleeping in bed together with the promise to rise for them again the next morning, like all the days before and all future days. But while the sun god always keeps his promises, humans have never been so reliable.

 

 


	2. Amun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to try an apologise for abandoning this fic for so long, it's unforgivable. But enjoy, it's finally here.

Every morning with the rising of the sun life returned to the Nile region as if the whole of creation were enslaved by nature’s unstoppable rhythm, the gods’ heartbeat that dictated the pace of humanity’s songs. As the great orb appeared on the horizon it bathed the town of Memphis in a warm flood of golden light. In the early hours of the morning the sun’s golden rays were gentle and kind and the air was fresh with the faint mist that hung over the Nile. In the houses, people stirred and left their sleeping places to tend to their trades, and also in the great palace workers and the royalty alike opened their eyes to meet the new day.

Bård had still been half-asleep, clinging onto his dreams, when something hit him straight in the face. With a grunt he twitched in his sleep and reached a lame hand up to drag the piece of cloth off his face. Then he turned onto his other side and curled up again without ever having so much as opened his eyes. The day could wait.

“Wake up, Bård!” The voice carried through his sleep to his brain, where it resonated dully against his the insides of his skull. “Come on, you lazy sod!” A hand gripped his ankle and pulled at it teasingly. Bård tried to struggle free by kicking half-heartedly and finally opened his eyes when his brother chuckled and let go.

“Good, you’re awake,” Vegard said with a satisfied grin and turned back around to walk up to the slim mirror.

Bård grunted groggily and blinked heavily as he watched the other pick up a slim piece of kohl to carefully draw a black line across his eyelids.

He kept watching the procedure for a while before he mumbled, “Why are you up already?”

Vegard kept his gaze on his mirror image as he tended to his other eye. “Because it’s the banquet this evening and the first guests will be arriving soon. And we’re expected to be present if you remember,” he said.

Bård moaned and stretched his body on the bed, yawning deliciously, “that’s hours from now. Come back to bed.”

He wondered not for the first time where Vegard got his energy from in the mornings.  Surely it was not an act of discipline; the bastard just somehow enjoyed this, he thought and his eyes dared to fall shut again.

Vegard’s mocking voice pulled him back to the land of the living, “Think of your responsibilities as a prince!” the older brother humorously repeated the sentence they had heard since childhood.

 “Fuck being a prince, come back here”, whined Bård.

Vegard put the piece of Kohl back into its container and walked back over to the bed they had shared that night, “you’re insufferable in the mornings, you know that?”

“Well, you’re a pain in the arse for being so disgustingly awake, what are you going to do to make up for it.”

Vegard smiled despite of himself and leaned down to place a small kiss on his brother’s lips. “Nothing. Father sent for me.”

Bård raised his eyebrows. “Oh? What does he want?”

“If I knew that I wouldn’t have to go,” shrugged Vegard. It was rare that their father sent for them like this. He turned to leave and said over his shoulder as he walked towards the doorway, “I’ll see you later. At least go over to your own bed, so no servant finds you here by accident.” And with that and a smile he was gone.

“Yeah, like they have any say...” mumbled Bård but scrambled out of Vegard’s bed and stood up. He looked around, running his fingers through his messy hair. He was awake now, no point in going back to sleep, he thought, so he shuffled over to his own chambers to get dressed. As he picked out his clothes his mind wandered to the feast that evening and he found himself getting a little excited. Festivities like this one were a rare treat from the pharaoh. It would surely be an evening that no one would forget all too quickly.

 

*********

 

To be invited to one of the Pharaoh’s grand banquets was more than an honor. These were the most exuberant parties in the land and anyone who could count himself lucky enough to be invited would have been insane to not attend.

The great king celebrated his feats in the great festivity halls of the palace, down by the Nile. An enormous hall of stone and paint which could hold hundreds of guests and another hundred servants lit  up by the river side and drew in guests like insects to the fire. Banks and stools were placed all over the room and large tables there were moaning and bursting from the food that had been laden on top of them. The food was the centerpiece of these parties, a demonstration of the king’s luxury and wealth.  Opulent choices of colourful fruits and vegetables were piled next to the countless varieties of freshly baked bread and delicious cheeses. Meat was a rare treat in the region and so the guests were in awe as they laid their eyes on roasted geese, herons, beef, goat and fish from the Nile. The best cooks of the land worked for the great king and the delicious food they prepared was carried by servants on golden plates and jugs full of the most expensive wine.

As the pharaohs guests enjoyed the food and drink, music was in the air and dancers provided entertainment. Elegant beauties dressed in sparse clothing but an extravagant amount of jingling jewellery moved their bodies so rhythmically to the music many found it difficult to take their eyes off them.

In midst of all the celebration, the chatter, the food, the dancers and the music Bård made his way through the crowd. He was stopped here and there to exchange a few words with important town people or relatives whom he politely indulged before moving on. Finally, after some searching, he reached his brother who was standing with a group of people.   
  
“Hello,” he made his presence known by speaking into his ear. Amused he watched Vegard jump at the sudden breath on his ear and turn to him with a relieved if somewhat weary smile on his lips as he recognized his face. Bård politely greeted the small group of people, was introduced to a few rich traders and then kissed the hand of his half-sister Nefret who was standing by Vegard’s side.

“Nefret, you look gorgeous!”

She smiled, “why, thank you. It’s just something I threw on,” she said confidently, and everybody knew that it was a lie. Her body was wrapped in fine silk and expensive golden jewellery. Yet nothing seemed to frame her from as well as her dark hair which fell around her beautiful face out of which a pair of intelligent but proud eyes estimated the world around her. She bore herself with the grace and confidence of a true princess of Egypt.

Bård smiled and turned to Vegard. “I haven’t seen you all day”, he said and the underlying question was not missed by Vegard.   
  
“Yes, I know. I was busy,” replied the older brother apologetically.

Bård raised his eyebrows and Vegard continued, “The talk with father went on for longer than expected and then arrangements had to be made and…”

Nefret put her hand to his arm and said “And then the guests started arriving and we were expected to be there, you know how it is.”

Bård frowned.  “You? Why did you have to be there?”  he asked her and looked to his brother confused.

Vegard took a step to the side to move them away from the group, “Yes, listen, I have to talk to you, it’s kind of important—“

In that moment the music stopped a voice rose from the silence. Vegard stopped mid-sentence and all faces turned towards their father, the mighty king who had stood from his throne and was speaking to the crowd.

“My guests, welcome!” he said benevolently. His voice was booming and powerful and he truly looked like a god among mere men. “Welcome to this festivity. May you all enjoy the plenty food and wine and entertainment…”

Bård ignored his father and stepped closer to Vegard to whisper into his ear, “What’s so important? What happened?”

Vegard looked at him uncertainly and then looked back to the speaking pharaoh.

“…but while you know I am a generous king and friend” – he smiled and the crowd chuckled approvingly –“this banquet is not without reason. We have much to celebrate!”

“Vegard.” Tried Bård again and pulled impatiently at his brother’s arm, “tell me. Come on.”

Vegard tore his gaze from his father and the second their eyes met Bård could see the bubbling panic behind his eyes. “I...”

“We are here to celebrate the announcement of the engagement of my oldest son and your future pharaoh to the beautiful princess Nefret, the biggest beauty of the Nile.”

The listeners gasped in delight and applause rang through the room. “Come over here my children” said the pharaoh, his arms opened wide.

As the words reached Bård’s brain he stood paralyzed, unable to believe what was happening. He was staring at Vegard who was staring back, but while Bård’s face was full of shock and disbelief that of the older brother spoke of regret, trying to send a silent apology to the man in front of him.

Then he was grabbed by a soft but firm hand on the arm. “Come, Vegard, the king awaits,” spoke Nefret’s voice and she pulled him with her through the crowd towards the throne. Vegard looked over his shoulder once while Bård still gazed into nothingness, trying to comprehend.

He looked over to where his father joined Vegard’s and Nefret’s hands in front of the guests with a large smile. Nefret was smiling elegantly and widely while Vegard forced a smile himself but tried to catch his brother’s gaze in the crowd. The congregation cheered and hailed the future royal couple but the noise only reached Bård faintly. Suddenly he felt sick, like he couldn’t breathe, like all the people, all the splendor and the sweet incense were suffocating him.  He turned on his heels and pushed his way towards the exits, stumbling into people and mumbling faint apologies. He needed to get out.  Now.

His steps echoed from the high walls of empty corridors as he ran and he didn’t stop until fresh air reached his lungs and he found himself by a stairwell that led to a tamed part of the river. He slowed and then stopped, standing uncertainly in the dark that was only illuminated by the rising moon and stars and a few torches. His breathing hitched in his throat and he looked around helplessly, trying to catch sigh of anything that could make this out to be unread, an awful dream. He sat down on a stone step that led down to the water and stared at the star’s reflection in the water, trying to slow his breath and racing thoughts.

It couldn’t be true. It couldn’t be. It was unreal, Vegard couldn’t have agreed to this. It was a cruel joke, a prank on him, he thought desperately in an attempt of make up a less harsh reality than that into which he had just been pushed. Vegard would appear behind him any minute now and tell him it was all not true, that of course it wasn’t. He would tell him that nothing could bring them apart.

Food steps behind him pulled him out of contemplation. He turned quickly and sighed with hope. “Vegard,” he whispered and a small smile flickered across his face that died when he saw his the look on his brother’s face.

Vegard came to a halt some paces away from him and looked at him with a solem, dark expression. He was silent and Bård couldn’t do anything but stare at him. His eyes rested on him as Vegard licked his lips uncertainly and shrugged his shoulders.

“I…” he started but then his voice trailed off and he averted his gaze.

Bård still looked at him with big eyes. He blinked and then got up to stand in front of his brother. “It’s not true,” he said firmly. “Tell me.”

Vegard still avoided his gaze.

“Tell me!” shouted Bård in desperation.  As Vegard still remained dreafully silent Bård’s voice dropped to a pained whisper, “No…”

Vegard finally looked at him. “Bård, I wanted to tell you…” he started.   
  
“No!” shouted Bård and turned away to pace the hall. “No no no.”

“Father told me this morning, I didn’t have a choice, I didn’t know when to tell you. Gods, I tried to tell you, I did, Bård!” said Vegard insistently as he watched Bård pace back and forth like a trapped animal. “I didn’t have a choice, I am sorry I, I wanted to tell you!”

“When, huh?” Bård’s voice was laced with bitterness and desperation, “on your wedding day?”

“Please, if you would just listen to me.”

“no you listen to me!” Bård had stopped and looked at Vegard accusingly and opened his mouth and closed it again several times in a desperate search for words while Vegard waited.

But Bård never found his voice. He just stood there, looking at Vegard, pressing his lips together and shaking his head, a silent plea in his eyes.

“I’m sorry…” whispered Vegard and took a step forward. “I am sorry. I am sorry.”

“You should be.”

“You understand though, that I had no choice?”

Bård stayed silent and Vegard frowned. “What exactly do you expect me to have done? Or said?”

“I don’t know!” exclaimed Bård and turned away again. “Something. Anything! Surely you could have done something.”

Vegard laughed humourlessly. “We’re talking about our father here, Bård. We’re talking about … about this nation and our – my – place in it, yes? What could I possibly do to change any of this? Or make it better or not happen at all? Huh? Nothing.” His voice had risen but then he paused and quietly said, “I have no more power in this than you do, so don’t you dare go and blame me for something we both knew would happen one day.”

Bård slowly turned to gaze at his brother. How small he looked in the grand halls they were standing in, he thought. He knew that their fathers will weighed on Vegard’s shoulders more than all of these large stones combined ever could and he sighed a deep sigh.

“I don’t want this to happen.” he said quietly and Vegard nodded faintly.

“Neither do I, trust me.”

A silence feel between them that only gave space to the sounds of the burning torches and the gentle swishing of river water against the stone steps that led down into the Nile. Very faintly the remote sound of music and chatter echoed though the long, dark corridors, a reminder that on the other side of the palace the festivities still carried on. The noise was so removed it resonated like the reminder of a bad dream inside them, only that it was their inevitable reality they had so fleetingly removed themselves from for a few sacred moments, while not far away the future wedding was celebrated with much cheer and happiness.

“What will happen with us?” Bård asked quietly after a while.

Vegard took a deep breath. “I don’t know,” he said carefully. His gaze rested on his brother’s features a little while longer. Then he closed the distance between them in a few quick steps. “We will be alright.” He placed his hands gently on Bård’s arms. “This doesn’t have to change anything.”

“It will.”

“It won’t, I promise,” said Vegard firmly and pulled Bård into an embrace. They stood like that for a long while, trying to hold onto each other with desperation and hoping to drown out the faint noise of the festivities with fleeting whispers.

“Nothing, it will change nothing, nothing” hummed Vegard against Bård’s skin while his brother buried his face in the crook of his neck.

While the words were momentarily comforting, they both knew deep down that it was a lie.

 It would change everything.


End file.
